


Foggy Intentions

by EmrysBeard



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Little kid Dil, M/M, Orphans, Prostitution, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born during the Industrial Revolution, Philip Lester was raised in the best accommodations that Manchester had to offer. Though his mother died in childbirth, his father, the chief of police, was the best anyone could as for. It was on Phil’s eighteenth birthday that Phil’s father was killed. With limited money, Phil is thrown to the streets, however he meets a smooth talking street urchin who goes by the name of Dan who promises safety in a world unfamiliar to Phil. Little does Phil know, Dan’s plan is to just stick with Phil long enough to steal his money and run, but what happens when Dan's emotions begin playing with his plan?</p><p>Beta: somanydestiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated my other story in forever, and I'm sorry. I kinda lost inspiration for it, but I am still working on it! It will be updated, and now that I finished summer session, I actually have time to genuinely write again! 
> 
> This is just the prologue, but I will have the first real chapter up soon
> 
> Also, thank you to Somanydestiel for being my beta/helping with this story :) You should check out her account!

This story was inspired by this image:

 

 

The streets of Manchester were cold and foggy on the December night that the black buggy pulled up to Henrietta’s Home for Orphans. The boy who emerged from the buggy, creeping along behind a tall man with a top hat and a cane, was dressed as darkly as the smoggy sky above his head. He wore the clothes of mourning, and his mourning was made more evident of the silent tears running down his chubby cheeks, not yet lost of baby fat. The loud dong of the door bell sent shivers through the boy’s tiny body, however he stood tall as his mother had always told him to, until she'd followed her husband into death, both victims of the recent outbreak of cholera.

By the time the door finally opened, the little boy thought he'd go numb due to cold. He looked up at the woman who was gazing down at him, before she began speaking softly to the man standing beside the little boy.

“I see,” the woman snapped, and then suddenly she was grabbing his arm hard enough to leave several bruises, and yanking him into the orphanage.

“Ouch, you're hurting me,” the little boy whimpered, yet all he received for his complaints was a swat across his cheek.

“You'll learn to be silent unless spoken to,” the woman glared at him, before shoving him into a room lined with beds filled with children. “Now, this will be where you will sleep at exactly eight o'clock every night. For every minute that you are late into bed, you will receive a lashing. Your chore will be to dust every day. This building has three floors, plus an attic and a basement, so I trust that will keep you busy. Breakfast is at eight o’clock, lunch is at 12 o’clock, dinner is at 6 o’clock. If you miss a meal, you will go hungry.”

“What about tea time?” The little boy whimpered, flinching when the woman slapped him again.

“There will be no tea time, and stop with that ridiculous accent. You aren't a posh little prince, you're nothing but a parentless bother who will do what he's told. Now get into bed! Goodnight Daniel.”

And with that, the woman slammed the door, leaving Daniel to cry softly into his arms.

 

 


	2. Happy Birthday Dear Philip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the first real chapter of the fic! Only Phil is in this one, but don't worry, Dan shows up in chapter two. (I also posted a picture to go with this fic in the prologue, so be sure to check that out)
> 
> Also, I just wrote a phanfic with somanydestiel (who's an amazing author) and the fic has actual smut (unusual for my stories) and it's super angsty so you should check that out :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Knock, knock.

“It's somebody’s birthday!”

Phil yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he sat up, and then beamed at his father who was standing in the doorway.

“Happy birthday, Philip,” the man spoke. “I can't believe my little boy is 18 years old.”

Phil beamed, before throwing off his silken bed sheet and leaping to his feet. Smoothing his sleeping frock, he dashed over to hug his father, laughing softly.

“I can't believe it either,” he grinned. “That seems so old! Does this mean I get to finish my tutoring?”

“Indeed it does. Won't you be sorry to say goodbye to Professor Chadwick?” Phil’s father twirled his moustache playfully, and Phil rolled his eyes, stepping away.

“I just can't wait to begin really practicing photography!” Phil cried. “I want to be a photographer, honest I do!”

“I know son,” the man laughed softly. “Soon we’ll be sending you off to India to take pictures of a jungle expedition!”

“I'd love that, I feel like England can get so stuffy,” Phil sighed. “But never mind. It's not as if I’d give up some studies, though. I still love my books, I just love photographs more.”

“I know son.” Phil’s father nodded again. “Get dressed, because Colia has cooked us a wonderful birthday breakfast!”

“Thank you so much, father,” Phil smiled, closing the door gently after his father and then dashing away to throw on some newly ironed grey pants and a casual suit jacket. Tucking his pocket watch into place, Phil dashed down the stairs and slipped into a chair beside the kitchen table.

“Anxious, are you?”

Phil glanced up and beamed at Colia, taking the plate she extended to him. Colia was about fifteen years older than Phil, and had come to work for the family from a young age. When Phil’s mother had died, Colia had taken up any and all motherly duties, and Phil loved her as anyone would love a parent. Colia rarely spoke of her life before the Lester family, all Phil knew was that the chocolate skinned young woman had been born far away and brought to England as a child, but had run away from whoever brought her here. Phil’s mother had taken her in, and Phil’s father didn't have the heart to make her leave when his wife died. So, instead, Colia stayed at the Lester house, something between an adopted child and hired help.

Phil’s father assured her that she could leave any time, and paid her a handsome wage of 10 shillings a day, but Colia only left to go to market, from which she’d bring back some pieces of jewellery for herself, and sweets for Phil. Occasionally Phil wondered if she had a sweetheart, for once he'd seen her leave in the middle of the night and come back flustered and happy, but when he asked she had told him off and sent him dashing back to his room in giggles.

“I heard you were making a special breakfast,” Phil spoke up as Colia finished setting the table. “Want any help?”

“Not on your birthday, young man,” Colia mock frowned at him, before placing a platter of pancakes before him, and watching as Phil’s eyes widened in joy.

“Well don’t just look, eat!” Colia smiled, sitting at the edge of the table as Phil began hurrying to eat as much as he could.

“Don't choke,” Phil’s father laughed as he entered the room, now dressed smartly in his officer’s coat.

“Oh… Do you have to work today, father?” Phil’s face fell.

“Just a bit of trouble at the factories. Workers are speaking up for rights, and however much they deserve them, I'm meant to keep the peace, so I must go. I'm sorry, Phil, but I’ll be back by sundown. Colia, those look delicious, thank you for making them.”

“Take one on your way!” Colia smiled, nodding towards the stack, and Phil’s father sighed before snatching one and winking. With that, he marched out the door.

“Oh, oh, I've been working on my accent!” Phil spoke up suddenly. “You know, the one I used to have before my tutor taught it out of me.”

“Let’s hear,” Colia smiled, giggling as Phil stuck his tongue out and began speaking in the Manchester accent he’d had before his tutor had taught him different.

“‘Ello!” Phil declared. “Wha’ d’you think you're doing? Go’t’ go to the pa’k d’you?”

“Oh Phil,” Colia giggled. “Keep working on it. I don't know why you do, though, you're new one is what a proper gentlemen should have, and you're a right proper gentlemen!”

“I bet I could be rough and tumble if I wanted to!” Phil argued.

“Oh Philip, you have a heart of gold, and nothing could change that,” Colia suddenly kissed him on the forehead and then dashed away to keep the extra pancakes from burning. Phil smiled after her, eyes bright and blue, before he stuffed another pancake in his mouth.

***  
  
After breakfast, Phil helped Colia wash the dishes, before urging her to play a card game with him.

“You know playing cards isn't proper behaviour for a boy like you,” Colia pointed out, but dealt out the cards anyway and reminded Phil of the rules.

“I know gentlemen don't play card games, and gentlemen don't get to have any fun, but it's not as if we’re playing for money! I’d never do that, that's odd and scary,” Phil shivered. “I just enjoy it for fun.”

“And you're getting quite good,” Colia added. “I might even let you win, one of these times.”

Phil beamed as the game began, and soon it was time for lunch, so Phil watched as Colia served him some tea and food, Phil commenting that he wished he could cook.

“You'd spill all the flower,” Colia replied. “Cooking isn't a job for you. But here, I'll show you how to roll a biscuit for the oven. Don't tell your father!”

Phil giggled and promised he wouldn't, but little did he know he’d never get the chance, even if he wanted to.

The day passed with relative swiftness, and too soon the colours of sunset were painting the smoggy sky. Phil was growing worried by the time dusk was replaced by the yellow moon, and he rubbed his eyes to keep them open and watching the street below the bay window where he was sat.

“Come away from there, Philip, it's time for bed,” Colia spoke up, pulling Phil away from the window. “It's past your bedtime, and I'm not going to let you get a poor night’s sleep on your birthday night. Run along, love, I'll keep watch for him.”

“I'm worried,” Phil murmured.

“Don't you worry dear, I’ll will always be here for you, and soon your father will be too,” the woman promised, before patting his back and sending him scampering off to bed, before curling in the window seat to nervously wait David Lester’s return.

***

“Wake up, Colia, someone is knocking at the door!”

Colia blinked her tired eyes opened and stretched, wincing in pain at the sharp sting in her back. She realised with a start that she was still seated in the bay window, and that Phil was shaking her awake, his face filled with fear.

“Father isn't home and three men are here, what do we do?” Phil cried softly. Colia shushed him gently before pushing him toward the kitchen.

“I'll take care of this, Mister Philip. Don't you worry, just get some breakfast and I'll talk to them.”

Phil watched nervously from the kitchen doorway as Colia approached the door, smoothing her dress before pulling it open.

“How may I help you, good sirs?” She asked, staring at the three suited men nervously.

“We’re here to speak to Mister Philip Lester,” one of the men spoke up.

“I'm sorry, but anything you have to say to him can first be said to me,” Colia replied.

“You're not the master of this house, girly, so move it!” A man with angry eyes spoke, however the third man stepped forward, his face kind and sad.

“Mam,” he spoke. “We are the bearer of bad news. I'm afraid that Mister David Lester was killed by a rioter last night on his way home. We have his body at the morgue. Please, may we tell his son?”

“No!” Phil suddenly sprang forward, starting everyone as he dashed past Colia and out onto the steps. “My father can't be dead! You must be wrong!”

“I'm so sorry for your loss,” the kind man sighed softly. “But it is true.”

“No! No it can't be!” Phil suddenly sobbed, and Colia gently drug him into her arms as he began to cry.

“Shh, there now,” Colia murmured. “Be a proper gentlemen. Proper gentlemen don't cry in public, come on now, Master Philip, it’ll be alright.”

“We have more news,” the unkind man suddenly spoke, his eyes harsh. “Without the currency from David Lester, we are told you will not be able to keep this house. Tomorrow is payment day, but we have been asked to collect the money today, so that we can know if you will be staying here. Additionally, we’re to take a Miss Colia to the workhouses.”

“What?” Colia looked up, her face suddenly pale.

“Miss Colia was registered under David Lester’s name, and with no explanation of where she is to go, she now belongs in the workhouses,” the unkind man spat. “Are you Colia?”

“You can't take her away!” Phil cried suddenly. “She's a free person!”

“She belongs in the workhouses,” the man suddenly snatched Colia’s arm, ripping her away from Phil with a cry, and Phil’s eyes grew suddenly angry.

“Let her go!” He shouted, kicking the man in the shin, before turning to Colia and shouting. “Run!”

Colia hesitated for a moment, glancing between Phil and the men, however when another man made a snatch for her, Colia leaped off the porch and dashed away into the foggy Manchester streets.

“You're going to pay for that, you little brat!” One of the men shouted, pushing Phil to the ground and kicking him. Phil let out a cry, trying to scramble away, and the kind man held a hand up.

“This isn't our job,” he frowned. “Our job was to see if Mister Lester has the money to afford his house. Either way, though, he now has acted in a criminal manner, allowing a person meant for the workhouses to run away.”

“True, well, we’d best take him in, then,” the unkind man grinned. “Get up, brat!”

Phil looked at the three men in fear, however rather than peacefully standing, Phil leaped to his feet, dashing back inside and locking the door.

“Open up!” One of the men shouted. “In the name of the law! Come on, let's break down the door.”

Phil dashed away, upstairs to where his parents' room had been, and he grabbed two handfuls of his mother’s precious jewelry, stuffing his pockets with it. A crash downstairs made Phil leap toward the fire window, from which a ladder lead into the back alley. Climbing down, Phil ran as fast as he could through the streets of Manchester. He had little going through his mind, except one thought. He was now a fugitive of the same variety his father used to catch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, please give me a comment to tell me what you think! Get ready for Dan next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments :) Dan is now coming into the story!

Phil didn't know how long he ran in a senseless panic, but by the time his mind caught up with his feet, Phil realised he'd left behind his posh, lovely neighbourhood and now the streets around him were filled with trash and smelled of something terrible. The buildings were darker than Phil had seen before, and the people parading around were giving Phil clearly confused looks. 

Nervous, Phil glanced around and wondered if he should ask for directions, when loud noise met his ears, and his attention was drawn to a small pub which was lit up with laughter and voices.

Chewing his lip, Phil decided to step inside to ask someone for directions to the nearest inn, however the moment he entered he regretted it. The smell made his stomach churn and the raucous laughter made him recoil nervously. He turned toward the bar, however he found his way blocked by a boy perhaps two years younger than Phil who was pushed up against the wall by a red haired woman. To Phil’s shock, she was kissing him passionately, making the boy moan softly as he rolled his body against hers. 

Phil backed slowly away, however he found himself somehow captivated by this scene which was so strange and unfamiliar to him. The woman bit at the boy’s neck, which was bared as the boy tipped his head to the side, and this pulled another moan from the boy’s lips. Phil finally averted his eyes when the woman began pawing at the the boy’s trousers, and Phil was about to simply walk out of that establishment and ask for directions elsewhere, when he felt himself run into someone.

“Hey, watch it!” A surprisingly posh accent chided. Phil looked down to see the very boy who had just been pressed against the wall now staring up at him with angry eyes. A closer examination made Phil noticed that he wore a surprisingly clean white shirt, in comparison with his soot coated hands and smudged face which peered out from under a brown cap. The boy’s anger dissipated rather quickly, however, as he gazed at Phil, and then Phil found him suddenly quite close and invading his personal space.

“Well hello there, beautiful,” the boy purred. “You looking for company tonight?”

“Uh… No,” Phil squeaked. “I was, uh, actually looking for the closest inn with baths. Um… Do you know of any around here?”

“Oh,” the a moment the boy looked disappointed, before a smile was again plastered to his face.  
“Why're you looking for an inn? Don't you have anywhere to stay?”

“Well no, actually,” Phil shifted. “I just, uh, moved from my home and came here hoping to find accommodations.”

“And I assume you have proper money to pay for such accommodations?” The boy raised his eyebrows.

“Well yes, of course,” Phil nodded. “I have several expensive jewels, brooches, and necklaces to pay for whoever might take me in.”

“Well!” The boy’s eyes widened, and then he was offering a hand to Phil, who took it uneasily. Phil wrinkled his nose as his hand came away sooty, and he wiped it on his trousers as inconspicuously as he could. “My name is Dan Howell, happy to be of service to you. Come with me and I'll show you a lovely little place!”

“Oh, would you?” Phil beamed. “Thank you, that's most kind! Um… I must give you an apology. I'm afraid I judged you harshly after seeing you with that woman in that way. I don't approve of paying women for their, er, um…” Phil blushed. “For that, but you seem rather nice.”

“You think I was paying the woman?” Dan suddenly laughed. “Nah, women pay me!”

And with that, Dan burst out of the pub, Phil following timidly behind.

“So, what's your name, tall, dark and beautiful?” Dan turned around to grin at Phil. Phil spent a moment marveling at how the boy was able to walk backwards without stumbling, before Dan snapped his suspenders and called Phil’s attention back to the question at hand.

“My name is Philip Lester, but you may call me Phil if you like,” Phil smiled at Dan. “What is this place?”

“Oh, you'll see,” Dan grinned cheekily. “Why you so far from home? Won't your family be worried?”

“Oh… My family is dead.”

Dan noticed the way Phil’s smile dropped off at that, and he swallowed.

“Oh,” he spoke softly. “I'm sorry to hear that. Um… Same here. But hey, that's life, eh?”

“I suppose,” Phil swallowed, kicking at a clod of dirt, or he hoped it was dirt… Shivering, he ran to keep up with Dan.

“We seem to be nearing the docks…” Phil slowly spoke up. “Um… How much further to this inn?”

Dan opened his mouth and was about to respond, when a shout caught both boys’ attention, and Dan paled.

“You there!” The shout sounded crisply across the cool sea side air. Phil’s head snapped over, and he paled when he realized it came from a group of police officers. 

“They're after me!” Both boys cried, before turning to each other and echoing: “They’re after you?”

“Stop right there, you little cad!” One of the officers pointed to Dan, who snatched Phil’s coat jacket and began to run.

“Come on!” He cried, and Phil realized with a start that he was laughing.

“Is this funny to you?” Phil spat as he tried to keep up with the quick younger boy.

“Nah, but it's an adventure!” Dan replied with a winded laugh, before pulling Phil behind a storage house, and holding a finger to his lips. 

Phil panted, completely out of breath, as Dan crept around the corner to check and see if they'd escaped. For a moment it was silent, and then Phil stumbled back into the shadows as Dan let out a cry. Peeking out from behind a pile of boxes, Phil watched in horror as three police officers emerged from behind the corner with Dan’s hands pulled tightly behind his back, his teeth gnashing in frustration as he struggled.

“So, we finally got you, you little street urchin,” the of the police gave a mocking laugh as he twisted one of Dan’s arms up his back, causing the boy to let out a cry.

“You've evaded us too many times,” another spoke up in agreement. “Petty thievery is one thing, but working underage at a brothel, well that's another thing altogether!”

“I don't work there!” Dan spat. “I just… Step in occasionally…”

“The criminal admits it!” The third laughed. With a sudden move, he knocked Dan’s cap off his head, sneering down at the boy with a leering smile. “Let's see that pretty face of yours.”

Dan’s reply was to spit in the man’s face, and the officer growled, cuffing him upside the head. 

“Hey, let him go!” Phil suddenly emerged from the shadows, and the three looked up in shocked.

“Well… Um, hello sir, how may we help you?” One of the officers stepped quickly forward, falling a small bow.

“You can release him, that's how,” Phil replied with a snap. “He's with me.”

“Oh?” The second officer raised his eyebrow. “This is a criminal. It's our job to take him into the station.”

“I'll give you an emerald if you let him go,” Phil replied, fishing into his pocket and pulling out a sparkling green jewel which made all of the men’s eyes widen.

“Is it real?” One of them asked.

“Of course it's real,” Phil frowned, upset that they'd doubt him. “And it costs a fortune. I'll give it to you if you let him go.”

“Why do you care what happens to a wretch like him?” The officer, who had Dan’s arms twisted behind his back, sneered. 

“Because he seems to be a rather nice young man and still has time to change his ways,” Phil replied. “I read in a book that anyone can change, given time and love.”

“Whatever, take him,” one of the men rolled his eyes. “That jewel is worth more than we get paid in a month, mates. Come on.”

“I'll get you later,” the man, who had Dan’s arm twisted behind his back, sneered. After licking a stripe up Dan’s neck, he shoved the boy to the ground, stomped his hat into the mud, and then hurried after the other two men who were already marching away.

“Need a hand?” Phil spoke up gently, offering his arm to Dan, who stared at Phil in confusion. 

“I… You just saved me,” Dan blinked, snatching his hat and slowly getting to his feet.

“Of course,” Phil nodded. “Those men were absolutely horrible… I have a feeling they might have had disreputable motives in capturing you…”

“Uh… Yeah,” Dan swallowed. “Uh… Thanks.”

“Of course,” Phil offered Dan a kind smile. “So, where is that inn?”

“Well…” Dan hesitated, however he let out a soft cry as a blur shot out from the cargo building, and then a small dark haired boy was hugging Dan’s legs, gazing up at him in fear.

“Are you okay?” The boy cried softly. “I thought they'd got you this time!”

“I'm alright, Dilly. They’ll never catch me,” Dan murmured gently, getting on one knee to hug the boy before sitting back eye to eye with him. “But you know better than to come out of the boathouse, someone could see you!”

“I'm sorry,” the little boy’s lip quivered. “I was just worried…”

“That's okay,” Dan smiled gently, ruffling the little boy’s hair. He watched nervously as the boy turned, gazing up at Phil, and then he shied backward to hide behind Dan. 

“Who's that?” He whispered.

“Hello there,” Phil beamed down at the boy. “I'm Phil! It's nice to meet you. Are you two brothers?”

“No…” Dil shook his head, creeping forward to stare up at Phil. “He's my friend, Dan. Why are you here? You're not going to take me away, are you?”

“No of course not!” Phil cried. “Though… What're you doing here?”

“This is our home,” Dil smiled proudly, however Dan cleared his throat, hurrying to cover the little’s boy’s mouth.

“Well,” Dan gave a nervous laugh. “That's enough of that! Uh, Phil, meet my, uh, friend Dil.”

“That's your home?” Phil cried in horror, gazing at the dock house with wide blue eyes.

“For the moment,” Dan admitted nonchalantly. “Until we move along! Anything is better than that orphanage, eh Dilly?”

Dan smiled gently at Dil, who nodded shivering, however Phil suddenly found his face turning red with anger.

“You took him out of an orphanage for this?” Phil cried, motioning to the dock house. 

“Hey,” Dan replied, standing back up to his full height. “Do you have any idea what they do to you in orphanages? They beat you black and blue and bloody all over and-”

Dan was cut off by a quiet cry, and both older boys looked down to see Dil curling into a shivering ball.

“Please don't yell,” he whimpered softly. 

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Dan stooped down on one knee again, gathering Dil into his arms. “Shh, you're safe, no one is going to hurt you.”

Slowly, Dil stopped crying, and he stood up, wiping his nose on his sleeve and glaring at Dan. “I know I'm safe,” he declared. “I'm a big boy, and I know I'm safe.” He stuck out his tongue, as if to say ‘so there’ and Phil chuckled despite himself.

“Are you going to stay with us, Mister?” Dil asked, gazing up at Phil. “Dan never brings people home for no reason.”

“I don't know if Mister Phil wants to stay with us,” Dan glared up at Phil. “I have a feeling a dock house is just too good for the likes of him. We’re living the high life, aren't we Dilly? Somehow I don't think Mister Phil would appreciate it the same as us.”

“On the contrary,” Phil spoke up. “I can't leave Dil stuck living like this. He needs proper schooling and a bed to sleep in.”

“You're taking him over my dead body,” Dan hissed, wrapping his arms protectively around Dil.

“Let me stay a couple days, and then we’ll see, alright?” Phil suggested. “He's much better off in a real establishment than living in a boathouse.”

“You can stay, but you aren't changing my mind,” Dan stood, slipping his hand into Dil’s. “If you want to stay, come on in.”

And with that, Dan slipped through a hole and into the stock house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Phil follow Dan? Also, what do you think of Dan's character? I can't wait to hear from you :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well here's the next chapter! I'm working on the next as well, but my update schedule is bad... (Meaning I don't have one) But thanks so much to those who review, hope you continue to enjoy!

Phil wasn’t sure how long he stood outside, shivering in the fresh salty air, before he finally sighed and ducked down, slipping through the hole into Dan’s abode. Whatever he was expecting wasn't quite what met his eyes. Stacks and stacks of crates were piled high around the gigantic room, and in the center was a strip of sea, lapping gently at the cement dock. Creeping forward, Phil listened for the soft speaking coming from the other side of the dock, and he made his way over, not yet coming out of the shadows.

The two boys must not have heard him, for as Phil peered around a crate, he found a cozy little scene. Dan was tucking Dil into a nest of blankets which were placed messily inside a long, rectangular crate. Dan was speaking softly to Dil, who giggled, reaching up to pull Dan into a warm, joyful hug.

“I love you,” Phil heard Dil murmur, and he watched with a warm heart as Dan’s face lit up.

“You too,” Dan murmured, ruffling the little boy’s hair and hugging him once more. “How's that cough, Dil?”

“It's okay,” Dil pouted, and Phil frowned when he noticed for the first time that Dil’s voice sounded a bit strained. He wasn't sure how he missed it before. Dil coughed suddenly, a wet garbled noise, and a frown crossed Dan’s face, however he simply rubbed Dil’s back and then pulled the blankets up to the little boy’s chin.

“Well, get a little more sleep, okay, and I'll prepare breakfast. After all, I went to work today, and that means I brought back food!” Dan forced a smile.

“Really?” Dil sounded thrilled. “What is it this time?”

“You'll see, it's a surprise,” Dan replied, before kissing Dil tenderly on the forehead, and watching as the little boy curled in the sheets and his breathing evened out. Dan then turned and pulled some sausages and bread from his coat, as well as a small knife, which he used to split the bread and cut the meat into small pieces, placing it delicately along the bread slices. It was only then that Phil realized he’d never eaten breakfast, and his stomach rumbled loudly.

“Who's there?” Dan suddenly growled, knife coming up at the ready.

“It's just me!” Phil reassured, stepping out of the shadows, however Dan’s eyes stayed dark.

“What do you think you're doing?” Dan demanded.

“You said I could come in,” Phil declared softly. “So here I am. I'm not leaving this little one unprotected. Might want to keep your voice down though, he's sleeping.”

Dan glared at Phil, however he nodded, putting the knife away.

“Fine, do what you want,” Dan shrugged. “But we’re not sharing our food.”

“Oh,” Phil looks disappointed, before nodding. “That's fair, alright. Where should I sit?”

“Unfortunately, gorgeous, we don't have any thrones here, so I hope the ground isn't too dirty for your royal behind,” Dan sneered, causing Phil to glare back as he plopped on the ground.

“You sound rather like royalty yourself,” Phil retorted heatedly. He wasn't normally one for confrontation, but this boy was getting on his nerves. He frowned, however, as Dan’s face fell, before it grew guarded and he looked down to fiddle with the food.

“There's nothing wrong with how I talk,” Dan muttered. “I just like articulating my words. Unlike some people, the English language means something to me.”

“Oh?” Phil met his eyes purposefully. “Well if you enjoy your voice so much, then take my compliment and leave it. All I said is you sound rather royal, Mister Daniel.”

“Look, blue eyes, I didn't ask you to come in here, so leave me alone,” Dan spat, Phil watching him with silent curiosity, when Dil awoke with a soft groan, flipping over in bed to survey the situation, before he spotted Phil and his eyes grew wide.

“Mister Phil!” Dil beamed, scrambling out of bed. “You decided to visit us?”

“Indeed I did, and your friend made you food,” Phil smiled, nodding to Dan, who heaved a sigh before thrusting a sandwich at Dil.

“Thank you,” Dil smiled. “Where’s Mister Phil’s food?”

“Oh, I don't need any,” Phil smiled politely, just as his stomach rumbled.

“Yes you do,” Dil argued, tearing his bread in half and holding it out. “Here, take some of mine.”

“He doesn't need any, Dil,” Dan shoved the food back. “Eat up and then we can play a game of cards.”

Dil gazed apologetically at Phil, before munching his food. Phil noticed Dan gazing smugly at Phil as he finished, and then he pulled a card deck out from under another pile of blankets that Phil assumed to be where Dan slept.

“Can Mister Phil play, please?” Dil asked. “It’ll be fun with more people! Please Dan?”

“I dunno, you ever played cards?” Dan glanced up as he shuffled them excellently.

“Oh, a couple of times,” Phil blushed. “Is Dil old enough to be playing cards?”

“You'll see I am!” Dil declared as he held his cards up, and thus began the game. The game began slowly, however Dan’s eyes began to widen as Phil pulled ahead, and then he stared in shock as Phil laid down a winning hand.

“You… Did you cheat?” Dan cried.

“Of course not,” Phil shook his head. “Um, should we play again?”

“Fine, rematch!” Dan declared, shuffling the cards again, glaring as Dil sat a little closer to Phil, beaming proudly at him. At the end of five games, Phil had won twice, Dil once and Dan twice. Dan was about to set up yet another game, when Phil noticed Dil looked a little faint, and he frowned.

“Hey,” Phil spoke up, interrupting Dan’s shuffling. “Dil, are you alright?”

“I'm okay,” Dil coughed softly. “I'm tired…”

Phil frowned when he noticed that Dil’s face was flushed, and he reached out to place a hand on Dil’s forehead.

“You are with fever,” Phil paled, before turning to glare at Dan. “He has a fever, he needs the doctor.”

“Oh yeah, well why don't you go get one and bring him back, oh and while you're at it tell him we’re leaving in a boat house and send him back to be abused in the orphanage,” Dan spat at Phil, gathering up the cards and stuffing them in his napsack.

Dil gazed at Dan, confused by his bad mood, before he shivered slightly, curling up with his arms around his knees.

“Hey, how do you feel?” Phil asked gently, ignoring Dan to lean closer to the little boy, checking his fever again and feeling his throat for lumps or swelling.

“Ow,” Dil whimpered. “That doesn't feel nice.”

“Your throat is a bit swollen too…” Phil frowned. “It seems like mumps, I had that when I was little but got all well with the Doctor helping and lots of sleep and things. Dan, he needs to see a doctor, or at the very least hot tea or something!”

Dil leaned closer to Phil, snuggling against him, and Dan peeked his gaze up to glare at Phil, jealousy bubbling in his dark eyes.

“You know so much about it, you deal with it,” Dan mumbled. “I need to go out and try to work again, otherwise we’ll have no dinner.”

“Can you bring back tea leaves?” Phil urged, reaching out to pull Dil into his arms and hold the little boy close.

“Well,” Dan’s nose wrinkled as he glared at Phil. “For Dil, yeah I'll see what I can do. You'd better keep him from getting worse, if you know what's good for you.”

Dan growled, before slipping away, and Phil huffed angrily. A soft cough from Dil brought his attention back to the child, and Phil frowned.

“How long have you felt sick?” Phil murmured softly.

“Only a couple days,” Dil sniffled. “Since we had to move and settle here instead of London.”

“How'd you get all the way here from London?” Phil stared.

“On the trains,” Dil explained. “Jumping in the back cars. They were going to send us to the work houses in London, so Dan said we had to leave. You're nice.”

Phil smiled softly as Dil snuggled closer, and he gently rubbed the little boy’s back.

“I’ll make sure you get better,” Phil whispered gently.

****

“Hey blokes, nice to see you again.”

“What're you doing back here again, Howell? Wanting to borrow more money you won't pay back? One of these days we’re going to wring your sorry neck if you don't pay up. We gave you two weeks and if the money isn't here in two more it's coming out of your hide.”

“Look, relax,” Dan spoke slowly, despite his hammering heart as one of the young man stalked forward, licking his lips. “I came here today to say I've got a way to get you your money. I met a lad today who’s loaded with precious jewels and I can lead him right to you, provided I get some of the profit.”

“How do we know you're telling the truth? Who is this bloke?” Someone asked.

“He says his parents died and he’s finding a place to stay. He won't talk, but he clearly has enough money for it to be worth your time,” Dan promised. “I'll bring him here for you on Friday afternoon.”

“That's almost a week,” one of the men frowned. “Why not sooner?”

“Look, he might have a way to help the kid staying with me, let me see if he can and then I'll bring him here, got it?”

“You'd better,” one of the men growled. “We know where you're hiding out. You don't come to us, we come to you and your stupid kid.”

“I'll come to you,” Dan promised. “Now, uh, about dinner…”

“Here,” one of the men tossed a few coins towards Dan in disgust. “This bloke better be real or we’ll have ourselves a party night, lads.”

The men chuckled darkly, and Dan stooped to pick up the coins nervously, before fleeing the alley. Counting, he found it was barely enough to buy a hunk of moldy bread for himself, let alone any food for Dil, and Dan frowned before searching for the cheapest market stand he could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... What do you think of Dan's but of plan and trouble? And how about Phil and Dil? Please let me know what you think! Your comments mean so much to me :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta:somanydestiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, I'm back with the next installment. Thanks so much to those of you who leave comments, they're so encouraging and inspiring :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Dan slipped back into the boat house, he was met with the soft sound of Phil’s voice, soothingly accompanied by the lapping of water in the boat dock. Cautiously, Dan crept closer to peek over a crate.

Dil was snuggled up next to Phil, one arm draped around him carelessly. The little boy’s head was snuggled against Phil’s chest, and his eyes shown with a excitement Dan hadn't seen in weeks. It was with a start that Dan realized that Phil was reading. 

“You're a good reader,” Dan heard Dil mumble happily. “Thank you mister Phil.”

“Of course,” Phil replied, a blush in his voice. “I'm glad you showed me that Dan has this book. I could teach you, you know, to read.”

“Could you really?” Dil asked in awe. “Dan says he will someday, but there hasn't been time… Especially since I have to stay here while he goes to work.”

“Every little boy requires an education,” Phil replied with a smile. “Maybe Dan will let me take you away, and I can try to get a respectable job and then you can have a real education.”

“Really? Thank you mister Phil!” Dil giggled excitedly. “I wonder what kind of job Dan has…”

“Not a respectable one,” Phil mumbled under his breath, however louder he simply said it wasn't one he wanted or that he hoped Dil would have.

“I want to see what Dan does, someday,” Dil smiled. “He says it's fun, but sometimes I think he gets hurt, because he comes home with purple marks.”

“Well, I'll make sure you don't get a job where you come home with purple marks!” Phil laughed, tickling Dil’s stomach and making the little boy giggle, before again snuggling close to him.

Dan cleared his throat loudly, and both Dil and Phil jumped as he marched in, his eyes dark.

“I see you've moved right in and gotten comfortable,” Dan glared at Phil. “While you've been sitting here giving reading lessons, I've been out trying to find food to put on our plates so we don't starve.”

“Phil says he will teach me to read!” Dil spoke up, either ignoring or unknowing of Dan’s obvious bad mood.

“Lovely,” Dan spat, snatching the book from Phil’s hands, causing the older boy to let out a noise of annoyance. “But not right now. This is my book, besides. I'm sure if Phil is so high and mighty, he’ll have his own. Now, Dil you should be sleeping so you can get well, and I'll get dinner going.”

“You know, the cold ocean air could be making him worse,” Phil spoke up. “It's quite drafty and moist in here, he needs a bed to sleep in and real house, and someone to teach him things like reading.”

“Well not everyone has those pleasures growing up,” Dan shot back. “Just like you don't have the pleasure of eating tonight. Sorry, didn't have the money. You want food, go get it.”

“Did you bring the tea for Dil, at least?” Phil spoke up, eyes worried, and Dan tossed him a bag of tea leaves.

“Yeah, of course, I care about him,” Dan quipped. Phil looked about to say something for a minute, however he simply let out a huff of breath and turned to tuck Dil in. Dan watched as Phil checked the little boy’s fever again, before tucking the covers up to his neck and ruffling his hair. Turning, Phil caught Dan starring, however the brown haired boy quickly looked away to start a small fire on the stone ground and set up his pot to start boiling.

Phil gazed sadly at Dan, his stomach aching from lack of food, however he simply instructed Dan on how to boil the water, before sprinkling the leaves into the pot. Suddenly, however, his head began to swim, and he held a hand to it in pain.

“Mister Phil?” Dil whimpered, sitting up slowly. “What's wrong?”

“I…” Phil mumbled. “I think I'm hungry, maybe I'll go find something.”

He clumsily got to his feet, however he stumbled, almost gagging from how his stomach jumped at his sudden movement. He leaned against a pile of crates, yet Dan let out a shout as the crates toppled under his weight, sending Phil headlong into the water.

“Mister Phil!” Dil cried, his raised voice causing the little boy to start coughing. Despite his cough attack, he gazed into the water where boats would dock. “Mister Phil?”

Phil bobbed to the surface in a blind terror, coughing, hacking, and flailing his arms as he let out a cry.

“I can't swim!” Phil cried between gasps of breath. He took one final gasp of air, before he felt himself sinking, despite his helpless flailing.

Dan hesitated for only a moment before he yanked off his suspenders, tossed his hat aside, stripped off his shirt, and dived headlong into the water. It was almost pitch black, and Dan gazed around nervously. He hated the dark. Something brushed his arm, causing him to let out a stream of air bubbles, before he realized Phil was slowly floating downwards beside him, eyes shut against the stinging salt water.

Reaching out, Dan grasped hold of Phil, yanking him upwards toward the dim light. They reached the surface with a splash, Dan gasping for air, and Phil gagging through the water in his lungs. Tossing him up over the side, Dan hoisted himself up onto dry ground, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“Th-th-thank you,” Phil panted, blue eyes searching Dan’s, yet his only reply with a soft grunt as the brown haired boy averted his eyes. Phil went to turn around, when something caught his eye, and he stopped stock still, his face pale. “Dan… What's wrong with your back?”

Dan froze in seconds, his eyes clearly showing his terror. He fumbled quickly for his shirt, hands clumsy as he tried to pull it on, yet Phil stopped him with a gentle, outstretched hand.

“Dan?” Phil whimpered, yet the other boy yanked away, pulling his shirt on to hide the dozens of lash marks.

“I told you,” Dan growled. “Orphanages are abusive and terrible. Sooner you learn that, the better. At least Dil’s back is only half as bad as my own, eh?”

Phil stared with a horrified parlor, yet Dan simply stalked back to the fire, the embers giving his face a strange set of shadows.

“You can have my portion tonight,” Dan grumbled. “It's too late for you to go out there. Besides, it's not like I haven't skipped dozens of meals before. You'd better get used to it.”

Phil slowly lowered himself down as Dil checked him over desperately, and yet Phil’s eyes couldn't leave Dan.

“I'm sorry,” Phil murmured. He received no reply.

After dinner, Dan stood, proclaiming that he needed a walk and that Dil was to go to bed. As he slipped away into the night, Phil watched with worried eyes. Chewing his lip, he turned to Dil and told him to stay put, before also standing and hurrying after Dan. The food had helped immensely, though his stomach still ached a bit. Yet he was quickly able to find Dan standing outside, hands in pockets as he leaned against the boat building.

“Dan?” Phil spoke up, causing Dan to jump, clasping his heaving chest as he tried to catch his breath.

“What do you want?” The younger boy spat after he found he could finally speak normally. “Shouldn't you be doting over Dil?”

“I… Dil needs someone to dote over him,” Phil pointed out softly. “He needs a parent figure, a family. He's lonely with you leaving him everyday to go off and have relations with women.”

“You mean to bring back his food?” Dan glared. “And besides, it's not just women, Philip. I'm not picky on how I get what Dil needs to stay alive.”

“There’s many other jobs you could have,” Phil pointed out with a wrinkled nose.

“Who says I want another job?” Dan glared. “And besides, when you're on the run from the police and the orphanage you take what you can get. Surely you see by now why I’d prefer to not bring Dil back there?”

“I… Yes,” Phil looked down. “I understand. I'm sorry, Dan, I hadn't realized. Why… Why would an orphanage do that to one of their children? They're supposed to care for you, not hurt you.”

“Thing is, you're meant to care for their chores, and if you're hungry because you skipped a meal or don't feel well, so you don't do the chore good enough, well that's ten lashes right there. Oh, and you're only five years old? Well that's no excuse!”

“They beat five year old children?” Phil cried in horror.

“Nah, I mean, they tried, I always took the lashings for the little ‘uns, though,” Dan spoke nonchalantly, eyes gazing off at the boats docked in the harbor. “I mean, hey, better me than dealing with their sorry whines at night.”

“That… That was very brave of you,” Phil swallowed.

“I don't know about brave,” Dan replied. “I just know about survival. Another boy came, though, Chris. He and I took the lashings together because he was older, too. Dil, though, got himself into trouble. A man came and wanted a kid to bring to the workhouses, supposedly. I don't know if I trust that, but that's what he claimed. He picked Dil, and was going to take the kid away from there the next day. Chris and I both knew Dil would be a whole lot of trouble if he went with that man, so we elected I run away with him. Chris got the sorry end. I mean maybe he gets three meals a day and doesn't have to be somebody's sex toy, but he's still stuck in there.”

Phil winced at Dan’s vulgar talk, however he lifted a hand to rest gently on Dan’s shoulder.

“I'll make sure Dil gets well, and maybe I can get a job and then we can get a room and then Dil won't get sick again,” Phil gazed hopefully at Dan. “I want to help him, you know. He's a good kid. I think… I think maybe you're a good kid too.”

“You don't know anything about me,” Dan spat suddenly, shrugging off Phil’s hand and turning away. “Look, I'm going for a walk and I want to be alone. You should watch over Dil.”

“Okay,” Phil agreed softly. “But don't forget, things will get better.”

Dan watched out of the side of his eye as Phil slipped back into the boat house, before Dan straightened his hat and stalked away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now you know a bit more about Dan's past, what do you think? Is Phil growing on him, or does he just want the money? Please comment any thoughts and/or ideas you want added to the story, and you might just find your idea in a coming chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been forever with this story but all the holidays are over so I hope to be able to go back to occasionally writing chapters :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

By the time Dan came back from his walk his clothing was plastered to his freezing body due to the remnants of water from saving Phil. Dan knew he needed Phil to do what he could for Dil before taking away the jewels stored in his pocket, yet Dan couldn't put his finger on why something kept nagging him not to turn Phil over to the gang of street boys Dan kept borrowing money from. Phil was just another stupid rich kid who would only use his money for himself in the end and didn't care about anything other than English propriety, where Phil stood high above the likes of Dan and Dil. So why did Dan feel uncomfortable with the prospect of handing Phil and all his money over to a stupid gang?

Slipping back into the boat house, only the sound of water lapping at the dock could be heard, and hurrying over to the hideout, Dan found a scene that almost made his heart melt a bit. Phil was snuggled next to Dil, the little boy’s head pillowed on his shoulder and the book from earlier fallen not far from Phil’s hand. The dark haired boy looked almost angelic in sleep, his fringe dusted over one eye, and Dan couldn't help the small smile that worked onto his face.

Phil sniffled in sleep, shivering violently, and suddenly Phil’s words about the cold being bad came back to Dan. For a moment, Dan almost turned away, however when Phil sniffled and sneezed again, Dan laid his coat over Phil before slipping into his own meager sheets and trying to fall asleep. Suddenly, however, a voice spoke up, and Dan froze in horror when he realized it was Phil’s.

“Thank you,” Phil murmured to Dan. “But Dil needs it more than I do.”

Peeking over his covers, Dan watched as Phil tucked the coat up to Dil’s chin, before casting a smile at Dan.

“Goodnight,” Phil whispered, before closing his eyes and shivering himself to sleep.

Dan found he had a hard time sleeping that night, his gaze continually becoming attracted to Phil as thought jumped through his mind. But just as it seemed like Dan was going to have some kind of breakthrough in his thinking, he fell asleep.

***

“Good morning.”

Dan jumped at the sound of a deep voice and a quiet, crackling fire, however looking over he realized it was just Phil, and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Morning,” Dan muttered, running a had through his hair. “Ugh, what time is it?”

“Exactly…. 8:25,” Phil smiled, checking his pocket watch. “I'm making fried meat with a little something I bought this morning before you woke up. I don't have a good way to fry it, so sorry if it's a bit burned… I hope you like bacon?”

“Bacon?” Dan’s jaw dropped. “How did you get bacon? That's expensive!”

“It cost me a brooch, but I got a lot. Meat should be good for Dil. It'll give him energy,” Phil smiled gently. “We should talk quieter, he's still sleeping. Also, Dan, I was thinking last night about what you said, and you are right.”

“What did I say?” Dan yawned, his mind still foggy and asleep.

“That you were working hard while I just played with Dil, and it isn't fair. He's your friend, you should get to play with him. That's why I've decided to start working.”

“Oh?” Dan raised his eyebrows. “You are?”

“Yes, however I'm still on the run from the police, so I need your help. You see when my father died my… Servant, I guess, was meant to go to the workhouse, however she felt more like family to me, so I helped her escape, and now I guess I'm on the run.”

“Wait, let me get this straight, you let a servant escape at the price of you possibly going to jail?” Dan asked slowly. “What kind of a nutty rich boy are you?”

“I… I couldn't let her go to a workhouse,” Phil stated simply. “So anyway, I can't get a normal, respectable job, now, but you said in your job the police won't know as much.”

“Yeah,” Dan nodded slowly, not quite understanding what Phil was getting at.

“Well, can you help me get it?” Phil asked hopefully.

“Get what?”

“A job at the… The… The services for people place.”

“Wait, you want a job at the brothel?” Dan’s jaw dropped, before he burst out laughing. “You want a job at the brothel? You? A rich kid like you? I thought that job wasn't for proper English gentlemen. You, so high and mighty, stopping to the level of the likes of me. Oh I'd love to see that. Oh, but one problem mate, you'd have to get with men as well as women. Oopsies, guess that wouldn't do for a proper gentlemen like you!”

“Is… Is it possible for men to…. To give services to other men?” Phil whimpered softly, to which Dan only laughed harder, slapping his knee.

“You're a lost cause, mate,” Dan shook his head. “Proper English gentlemen like you are no good for working. All you're good for is drinking tea and talking about the daily gossip while folks like me go out and make the world go round. Give up and accept it, it's easier that way.”

“No I… I want to help,” Phil whimpered softly, his blue eyes wide and sad. “Please, Dan. You deserve to spend time with Dil, and you can't do that if neither of us work, so that means I must work.”

“Look, Dil is sick, you have to make him better,” Dan cried softly. “I don't know how. He could be dying and I wouldn't know what to do. You might.”

“You need a doctor,” Phil spat softly. “And the only way to get that is with money. Here, this should about cover it.”

Phil suddenly handed over a bejeweled necklace, which Dan stared at in awe.

“Phil you… You can't just give stuff like this to people,” Dan spoke slowly. “This is expensive.”

“Then is should cover the visit. Take him to Doctor McClure, he's a good doctor and if anyone can help Dil, he can. He won't turn you in,” Phil promised. “Now, while you do that, may I please work?”

Dan stared at Phil with some sort of new light. Phil’s gaze shown with determination, the necklace extended from his hand expectantly as he waited for Dan to take it. Dan opened his mouth to say something, yet he closed it again, shaking his head. Phil didn't understand what he was asking for, just as Dan hadn't understood anything oh so many years ago. Dan almost thought he could understand Phil, and yet the boy confused him to no end. Dan couldn't comprehend how someone in Phil’s position would throw it all away for a servant girl. Or how that same person would then turn around and stoop so low as to work at a brothel, just so he could help a dying kid and a street urchin. It made no sense to Dan, and yet here Phil was, begging for Dan to agree.

‘Well, if Phil wanted it so much, why not just give it to him?’ One part of his mind argued. Why not agree and then take off to the doctor with Phil’s money? And yet Dan almost felt more dirty taking advantage of Phil than he did just working at the brothel himself. There was no way Phil could know what went on in there, and Dan was almost afraid to show him. 

Dan let his hand drop, and he turned his gaze to the ground.

“No,” he whispered. “I can't. You don't deserve to work in a place like that. You take him to the doctor, I'll go back to work.”

“Dan,” Phil shook his hand, still holding out the necklace. “How can I know unless I try. Please? I just want to help. Just because my clothes and my accent you think I can't do things?”

“It's more than that. My accent is even more posh than yours, and yet that's not it. It's… It's what's in your heart that matters, and yours can't take it.”

“Please, just give me a chance,” Phil begged. His eyes were so pure and hopeful, his spirit clean and gentle, and Dan remembered briefly when he was once the same. A smile came to his face as memories of his childhood came flooding back to him. He'd once asked his father to show him the theater he ran. When he'd seen it, Dan had wanted to be an actor. His father sometimes had little boys in his plays, and Dan had begged to be in one, for his father to give him a chance, yet his father always refused. Dan didn't understand why at the time, yet later he realized that many of the boys in those plays needed money, and his father was paying them well for their work. He was giving them help that Dan didn't need. He was doing the right thing without caving into someone's wishful desire. It was time Dan do the same.

“I'm going to work,” Dan finally declared. “It's the right thing for me to do. You take Dil to the doctor and I'll see you tonight.”

“I… Alright, Dan,” Phil sighed and looked down, placing the necklace back in his pocket. “Fine, but don't give up on me, please. If I must have relations with men to bring in money for you and Dil I… I will. Or perhaps I'll find a proper, er, another job. But I'll take what I can get.”

Dan gazed at Phil with a sense of awe, before Phil handed him a plate, told him to eat, and then went to wake up Dil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me your thoughts. What do you think of Dan not letting Phil go work? Could he... Possibly be becoming attached to Phil ;)
> 
> Can't wait to hear from you!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are both appreciated, see you next chapter :)


End file.
